


Live A Little

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Heir/Heir(ess)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Two families whose buisnesess clash are constantly fighting, but when their children fall in love will they push their differences aside or go full force into hatred?





	1. Brothers and Sisters

There were several things your family hated. They hated when your older brother showed up late to work at the company. You rarely showed up late, afraid of their wrath. They hated when their secrets were spread in the press by people they thought were close to them. You had learned to keep your mouth shut, being a part of one of the most elite families in the country had its benefits, but it also had downsides. But more than anything else, your family hate the Murphy’s. They hated every one of them, especially the Heir to the Murphy estate, Connor.

Your family owned Scarab, a fashion company started three generations ago by your mother’s grandparents. The Murphy’s were some of their highest competitors. They stayed out of the press, so you only had a vague idea of what the kids looked like and you were a few years younger than the Murphy kids, so you never knew them personally, but your parents told you to stay away and you did what your parents told you to. Well, mostly. The only time you didn’t was when you caught your older brother, Logan, going to a night club. He had recently been in the press for some unsavory things he had done with a bartender and so your parents put him on lockdown.

You decided to follow him. You had never been to a night club before. The loud music and crowded rooms didn’t appeal to you. Logan walked in the backdoor and up into the VIP room, you followed behind a mere ten feet. He met up with a group of friends. Before you could walk over to him you crashed into a tall, thin guy with long dark hair. His eyes were a piercing blue. “I’m so sorry.” He said. He stood up and reached his hand out to you. The look on his face said that he clearly recognized you. “You’re Hailey, right?”

You were a bit weary of him. Strangers weren’t just normal creepy, you had always been told horror stories of other heirs being kidnapped. “Yes. Hailey Holland. And you are?” He seemed shocked that you didn’t know who he was, but he didn’t have a chance to introduce himself. Your brother came over and interrupted. “We have to get home, Logan. We have to be up early for a meeting tomorrow.” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Live a little, Hailey. We’re not kids anymore, we can do what we want.” He was right. Long gone were the days of your private school youths. You were almost 23, Logan was almost 25, but it was still very important to you for him to not get in trouble again. Before you could speak up a camera flashed blinding you. Your brother held up his hand. “Dude, enough pictures.” He started to push the camera man, but the guy you ran into stopped him. “I’m not going to let him assault us with his camera, Con.” The name snapped in your head.

“Well, I’m not going to let you assault him with your fists, Logan.” The man that you now assumed to be Connor Murphy, said. “Especially not in front of Hailey.” You took a step away from the men. “You’d stop me if it were Zoe.” Had your brother been friends with the Murphys for a long time? Even when your parents had asked him not to? You knew he was rebellious, but fraternizing with the enemy was worse than just being a partier. Logan grabbed your arm and marched you away from the growing crowd. Connor walked over with the two of you.

“You’re friends with a Murphy?” You asked a little too loudly once the three of you had gotten away from the crowd. Connor smiled, but he took a couple steps away realizing that this was between the two of you. “What would our parents think if they found out? Logan do you ever think before you act?” You were, admittedly a little too angry. It was probably a mix of having cameras blind you and realizing that your parents would see the pictures of you next to a Murphy tomorrow and yell at you. “We have a reputation to maintain.”

“Oh, come off it, Hailey. You always do exactly what you’re told. Why don’t you like Connor? You’ve never seen him before, but you instantly don’t like him because of a family feud that our parents made up before we were even born.” You were a bit shocked. You and Logan had been mad at each other before, but you never really fought. You say each other as the only person in your world who completely understood you. You stayed silent for a second thinking about what he said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. Connor is my friend, I think you’ll like him, too, if you try.”

To be honest Connor did seem like a good guy. He tried to help you when you fell, even though he knew who you were and he stopped Logan from hurting the camera guy. “Okay.” Logan was actually surprised. He’d been trying to convince you to rebel for over two decades. He should’ve known all it would take was a cute boy with good hair to get you to be the sister he’d always wanted. “I’ll meet him, but I make no promises to like him.” You two exchanged smiles.

Logan called Conner over. You noticed how nice he looked for the first time. His hair was slicked back and he wore a teal button up shirt. He held his hand out to you. “Connor Lee Murphy, nice to meet you.” You shook his hand. Your brother disappeared, seemingly knowing something that you didn’t. Pulling his hand back Connor smiled at you a gorgeous, wide smile. For a brief moment, while looking into his blue eyes, you didn’t care that your parents would be angry at you tomorrow. For tonight you got to be a 23-year-old for the first time.


	2. I Saw You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Parents yell, your brother yells, Connor's parents are furious, but it was all worth it. Right?

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Your mother stormed into your room the next morning. She shoved her phone in your face, showing you the picture of Logan, you and Connor freaking Murphy that was taken last night. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and sat up. “We would expect Logan to be this reckless. But you’re supposed to be the good one!” You felt a wave of shame wash over you. Your mother sighed. “Just – just get up and get ready. We have a meeting in an hour.” She left, closing your French doors angrily behind her.

You stood up and stretched. Your room was large, bigger than most people’s apartments and in perfect order. You didn’t really have anything to do with that, though. Other people were responsible for nearly everything about you, including cleaning your room. You knew you were privileged to have everything you did, even if it came with overbearing parents and strict rules. You walked to you closet and pulled on your clothes quickly, not wanting to make your mother wait anymore. After you were sure that you looked up to the standards of your parents and their company, you grabbed your messenger bag from beside the desk and left.

On the outside of your room was a collage of pictures of you and Logan. Your first days of school, graduation days, holidays and every special moment of the last 25 years. Downstairs you heard voices. You recognized some of them, your mother, father and Logan, but then there were a few that you couldn’t seem to place. Walking down the spiral staircase you saw everyone sitting in the grand living room. Finally, you saw the other speakers. An older man with graying hair and a blonde woman sat opposite your parents. Your brother looked relieved to see you, like you were an angel bringing him some peace. “Ah, Hailey, thank you for joining us.” Your father said.

You sat next to Logan on the long couch. “Hello, Hailey, my name is Larry Murphy, this is my wife, Cynthia.” Suddenly, you recognized them. You were worried. You had thought this was a business meeting, but the Murphys being here meant it was something totally different. “We have some…concerns.” Larry and Cynthia shared a knowing look between the two of them. “Our son is a very vulnerable person.” You didn’t understand what they meant, but Logan seemed to. He hung his head, sadly. “We would hate to think the worst of you, but we need to make sure you’re not just using him to further your agenda.”

Your parents tensed. “Now, wait just a minute.” Your father spoke up. “I understand that what’s going on with your son is bigger than business, but you have no right to speak to my children this way.” Your father was leaned back against the couch coolly, but the whole room could tell he was getting upset. On the opposite side Cynthia was trying to hold back from screaming at your father. “If you are so worried about it, my children will not interact with yours anymore, I promise you.”

Logan’s head shot up. “You can’t make that promise!” His voice raised. For the first time the parents on both side look at him. “Connor is my best friend! You think keeping us apart is going to help him?” Larry Murphy rolled his eyes, it made you want to scream. “You’re all stupid.” Your father stood up and put his hands on Logan’s shoulders to try to calm him down. Logan pulled away. “You guys never think! This is just going to make everything so much worse!” Logan stormed out of the house. You went after him.

He was outside, wiping his eyes so that you didn’t see him upset. He hated it when you saw him upset, because he was supposed to be your funny older brother. Your whole life he had tried his hardest to make sure that you never saw how hurt he was inside. “Go away, Hailey. I don’t want to talk right now.” You sat down next to him and hugged him. “What could they be thinking? Don’t they get it? If they separate us, then Connor will –“ He cut himself off before saying too much. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. “I hate this whole fucking world.”

You knew what he meant. The stress was often too much for the both of you. Which is why you didn’t stop him when he left, again, in fact you went with him. “I think I may be a bad influence on you.” He smirked getting into the driver’s side of a very expensive black car. You didn’t have to ask where he was going, you already knew. Pulling up to the club was no surprise for you. Connor was standing at the entrance next to a shorter girl with teal hair. Logan and Connor hugged as soon as they saw each other.

“My parents don’t control us. We’re all adults. Just because we work for our parents doesn’t mean anything.” You hadn’t known about the friendship that these two boys shared only 48 hours ago. How could you not know about something that was so important to your brother? Connor looked over to you, his blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. “Hello, Hailey.” The girl next to him cleared her throat. “Oh, right, this is my sister, Zoe.” Zoe wrapped you in a hug. “She’s a very friendly person.”

You laughed. Connor held the door open for all of you to go inside. The music was loud, but you didn’t mind. Hopefully the beat could drown out the thoughts you were having. You felt your phone ring, but ignored it in favor of the three people in front of you. Zoe went to get drinks and Logan ran off to dance with a guy none of you had seen before, leaving just you and Connor. You stood close, almost awkwardly close. His hand brushed yours and he jumped. “Do you – I mean you don’t have to, but – do you want to dance?” He asked. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Out of the corner of your eye you swore you saw your brother smile.


End file.
